


It's So Much More Than That

by yukikun13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Proposals, T warning just because of the marijuanas, but like whatever it's so PG it's ridiculous, it's cute, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikun13/pseuds/yukikun13
Summary: Rachel has always had some pretty crazy ideas... But this might be the craziest one yet...My contest submission for the Shipping Contest on Tumblr put on by pricefield-eternal! This took second place, and I am so stoked!!!I hope you enjoy <3





	It's So Much More Than That

“Have you ever thought about getting married?”

I nearly choke on the drag that I’m taking off the end of my joint, and the burn that results goes deeper into my lungs than I originally intended. It feels like I took a pile of coals and dumped them down my trachea. I turn my head to the right and look at the girl lying beside me, finding her hazel eyes returning the gaze. I hold my breath for another second before letting out a thick plume of smoke into the dark, night air in my room. 

“You’re so high right now,” I scoff. The gravel scrape of my throat only adds to the pain that I’m experiencing, and I hold my breath again so that I don’t cough and look like a fool in front of her.

Rachel giggles next to me. She’s the kind of person that gets ridiculously silly when she’s high. She smiles extra-wide. She laughs at everything. She somehow becomes more energetic and gets more crazy ideas than when she’s sober. “You didn’t answer the question,” she reminds me and I roll my eyes at her. 

“Seriously?” My voice is stern and flat. She continues to look at me and giggle, and I can feel my mouth start to move into an amused smirk. It seems like it takes fifteen years, but it gets there. “I don’t know. Maybe?” The prying look that her eyes give me indicates that the answer she got was not entirely acceptable. “I mean, it’s just a paper, right? Like, that’s all it really is.”

“No, it’s so much more than that!” she exclaims. She sounds reverent. She rolls towards me on the bed, careful not to roll on top of my body, and once she’s settled onto her stomach she makes our eyes meet again. Her hair slowly slips over her shoulder and onto the sheets. “It’s… It’s about promise and commitment, and saying that, no matter what, you are always going to be there for that person and you are never, never, going to give up on them.” Her look softens as she stares at me, and she has a sweet expression on her face. “Like, I’d marry you.”

I roll my eyes again. “You’re high and have no idea what you’re talking about,” I reply, standing by my earlier statement. She’s always had a weaker tolerance for this stuff than I have. It hits her like a semi. 

“No, I’m being serious.”

The way that her face doesn’t change in its expression actually makes my heart give an involuntary lurch. I tilt my head as I look at her. I can only imagine how bewildered my face looks right now. “Wait, you’re being serious?” I ask her. I sound bewildered. “You can’t just say stuff like that, Rachel. We’re eighteen.”

“And age has stopped you when?” she throws back in my face. I slightly smirk to that. She tilts her head towards me and she sways a little in her spot, her head moving from side to side lightly while her shoulders nearly stay in place. “We could do it. We could get married.”

I want to roll my eyes. I want to brush her off. I want to blame whatever she’s saying on the marijuana, maybe that Frank laced it with something stupid, or that she’s having a weird reaction to this particular strain, but I can’t. All I can do is stare at her, her incredible eyes, and the small smile on her face. “You’re really serious.”

She smiles wider. “As a heart-attack,” she says, her tone a little daring, but she giggles after she says it. She lifts up her right hand from the bed and plucks the joint from between my fingers while I’m staring at her, stunned. “What do you say, Price?” 

I’m lost in the way her eyes are staring straight through me even as she brings the joint to her lips and pulls from it. The red flare from the tip of it burns in my peripheral and lights up her face a little bit. She is my light in the dark of my room, and, for the moment, I’m not sure if the burn in my throat is more intense than the one in my face, or if the dry scratch in my chest is from my shitty inhale or from my heart getting ready to implode. 

The one thing I am sure about is the way that my mouth curves as I smile wider, and how her entire face seems to light up when she sees it. As I sit up a little and lean in towards her, she giggles, and just before our lips touch, I utter a single word.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Follow me on tumblr @shesneverleavingme (Max) and @borntobedown (Chloe)!


End file.
